1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot simulation system which simulates a takeout process of workpieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot simulation system is used for simulating a robot handling a workpiece or performing another predetermined operation in a virtual space. The results of simulation are utilized for evaluating a control program of the robot and for making corrections in accordance with need.
JP2007-326160A discloses a robot simulation system which is used for predicting interference between a robot and a workpiece and interference between a robot and a container when taking out a plurality of workpieces which are bulk stacked inside the container.
For example, when simulating the operation of a robot when workpieces which are bulk stacked in a container are successively taken out by the robot, it is necessary to create workpieces in a bulk stacked state in a virtual space. In the robot simulation system which is disclosed in JP2007-326160A, the positions and postures of the workpiece models are randomly determined. However, when randomly placing workpiece models, the effects of gravity etc. are not considered, so an unnatural bulk stacked state which did not sufficiently reflect the bulk stacked state which could actually occur was created.
Therefore, there is a need for a robot simulation system which is able to create workpieces in a bulk stacked state while considering the gravity which acts on the workpieces and interference with the workpieces.